


my pleasure

by honeyf



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Dark Harbor (1998), Ollie Klublershturf vs. the Nazis (2010), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just want to post this doodles, some fan-arts from my favorites fanfic, hope this can cheer em'up and make them make more fanworks~ Thank you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For "Believe"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veiledndarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/gifts), [Junket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junket/gifts), [LostInWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/gifts), [AnalyseThisInkBlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/gifts).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, for this [Believe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493238)  
> I really like the story, for some reason, it's so sweeeet, but also there is a sense of 'bitterness', i dunno ... maybe because it was so hard for their situation.


	2. For "Slut"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [Slut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668098)  
> ... Actually, I have one other doodles, for this fanfict. But I was really embarrassed by it, like really really embarrassed. what did i even draw? O///O


	3. Just Scud

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... bit ooc... maybe... /o/


	4. For "Take Comfort Where You Can"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what was going on there.
> 
> For this [Take Comfort Where You Can](http://archiveofourown.org/works/990770)


	5. For "Rick/Daryl"




	6. For "So Hard to Believe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [So Hard to Believe](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1812.html?thread=1038612#t1038612)


	7. For "Arrowheads Get Into A Spot of Bother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure for this........  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... really...  
>  For this [Arrowheads Get Into A Spot of Bother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/691745)


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... why.......?  
>  I dunno......


	9. Chapter 9

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this become more random. ^^  
> Btw, thank you for visiting~ ♥


	11. Sleep Together?




	12. Rickyl: Fushion!!!

  
  
  
Bonus:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas from my friends.


	13. Kitten kiss




	14. Costum Playing?

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea...  
> Just for fun...


	15. Costume Playing Again

Daryl in Maid Costume  
  


 

Scud in Cat Keyhole Bra  
  



End file.
